1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet for material handling, basically made of corrugated fibreboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional pallets so far developed are made of wood, iron, plastic resin, paper, etc. and the most frequently used ones are made of wood, because of their merits of easy repairs and relative non-slippiness.
Wooden pallets, however, which use timbers of some restricted kinds and properties and indispensably need insecticide smoking treatment, have presented some problems in the conservation of resources and in production cost. On the other hand, paper pallets, which are more favorable in their lower production costs and lighter weight, have encountered some problems including load bearing ability and durability.